


Maybe We Can

by Babybucky1943



Series: Stucky Fics [2]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Cuddling, Cute Stucky, M/M, Stroking in diaper, pee play, slight pee desperation, wetting diaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 10:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16195484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babybucky1943/pseuds/Babybucky1943





	Maybe We Can

Bucky was getting ready for bed as he always did. His thick night pull-up, pajama pants and his favourite grey t-shirt. He pulled the diaper into place and slid into his t-shirt. 

Before he could pick up his pants, strong arms came around his waist. 

“Hey,” Steve breathed softly into his ear. 

Bucky half turned to look into Steve’s face. “I was getting ready for bed....”

“I know,” Steve said, his voice deep and low. “So I figured I’d better stop you.” He nibbled gently at Bucky’s earlobe. 

“But I’m already in my night pull-up,” he protested half heartedly, giggling at the tickle of Steve’s breath on his neck. 

Steve kissed his neck. “And you’re adorable in it.” He let one hand drop to Bucky’s ass and ran a finger under the elastic around one leg. “My sweet baby boy.”

Bucky blushed a little, enjoying the attention. He snuggled back against Steve. “I should try to go pee first. I feel like I might have to go. I’ll be right back.”

Steve held onto him gently. “Unh unh.I like seeing you squirm a little.” 

Bucky glanced up at him from under long dark lashes. “You find my....diapers....sexy?” Bucky’s blue eyes were huge and questioning.

Steve could almost fall into those eyes. “You have no idea,” he whispered, pulling Bucky back against him. He started running his hand around to the front of the pull-up just around the waistband. 

Bucky pulled his breath in sharply at the sensitive area that Steve was touching. It felt good. He started to relax a little. “You know I can’t hold it very long.” 

“I know,” Steve assured him, “I don’t care.” His voice was still soft but wickedly seductive. He was still kissing Bucky’s neck and bringing his hands up under Bucky’s shirt. “Are you waking up?”

Bucky could feel his body responding to Steve’s gentle touches. He had been trying to work on getting completely hard.It wasn’t really happening but it sure felt amazing when Steve touched him. He nodded. 

“Good.” Steve’s voice had taken on a mischievous tone that Bucky knew too well!! 

He took Bucky’s hand and led him into the living room. 

Bucky wondered what he was planning. He chewed his lower lip in anticipation. 

Steve sat on the couch and pulled Bucky onto his lap, snuggling him, kissing the back of his neck and playing with his nipples through his t shirt. 

Steve gently pushed Bucky forward for a moment , and then he was pulling Bucky’s t shirt off as well as his own. 

Steve’s lips kissed along the scarred skin where his prosthesis met his shoulder. He hummed happily. “You are so gorgeous!” 

He gently massaged that shoulder, knowing it got sore. 

Bucky groaned a little with contented pleasure, leaning into the probing fingers. 

Steve pulled him back against him. Bucky relaxed against Steve’s warm bare chest. 

“Do you like this?...Punk?” Steve breathed into his ear, playing with his nipples. 

Bucky felt his cock respond slightly and as it did his bladder also twinged. He fidgeted a little. He nodded vigorously. 

He put a hand on his pull-up but Steve pulled it away. “No touching for you. That’s my territory tonight. Arms up around my neck like a good boy.”

Bucky put his arms back and around Steve’s neck so his abs were stretched taut. It also immediately made his bladder push for release. He fidgeted, rolling his hips to try to stay dry. It wasn’t going to work for long. 

“Are you squirming?” Steve said a little roughly into his ear. He put a hand over Bucky’s half hard cock and stroked, chuckling softly at Bucky’s moan. “You like that, baby?”

Bucky squirmed again, just a little, teasing Steve. He could already feel Steve’s erection through his sweats. 

Steve growled a little and nipped at his neck. “You playing with me, boy?”

He closed his hand over Bucky’s cock and rubbed slowly, using the pull-up as friction. Bucky tried to steady his breathing. He didn’t want to sound like a fucking teenager! 

Bucky fidgeted and moaned again when his bladder twinged and a small spurt escaped. 

Steve put both of his hands on the inside of Bucky’s thighs and pulled him in tightly against his body. 

Bucky knew his bladder was going to give out with the way Steve was man handling him. He liked it however. Liked it a lot! It was making him feel really good even if he wasn’t hard all the way. 

Steve didn’t move his hands, however, keeping Bucky’s thighs apart. “Stay like that!” He ordered lowly. He ran his thumb over Bucky’s abs, feeling the tension.

Steve dipped a hand under the waistband and started stroking him. 

It felt so good! Bucky involuntarily rolled his hips. 

“You gonna cum for me already, baby!?” Steve whispered.They’d talked about this after the last time and Bucky had admitted that he did get orgasms even if he wasn’t completely hard. 

Steve was on a mission to see it happen. 

Bucky felt the sensation building but he wasn’t sure if it was an orgasm or pee building. He grunted a little with the effort of trying to figure out. “Steve,” he breathed out heavily, enjoying the pleasant sensation shooting through his abdomen and pelvis every time Steve’s thumb would rub over the sensitive head. Bucky’s breath trembled. “Steve-“ A hot spurt shot out soaking the very front. He was gonna pee. 

He writhed as Steve started to stroke him in firm long strokes. He groaned in pleasure. “That’s my boy,” Steve said softly into his ear. The hand that wasn’t stroking, pushed gently on his abdomen. 

Bucky didn’t really want to pee himself in front of Steve. Another spurt and again Steve hummed softly in his ear. 

There was no way he could stop it though. 

Bucky had closed his eyes, revelling in all the sensations but suddenly they flew open when he felt Steve’s whole hand slide inside his diaper, grasping him and jerking him off, nice and slow. 

He arched his back against Steve, giving in to the pleasure of what was going on down below. He was getting close. It had been awhile. 

Steve spread his legs wider with his knees. “Tell me you like this, baby.” 

Bucky groaned loudly as pee started to pour warm and fast over Steve’s hand on his cock. He growled and nipped at Steve’s jaw. “Do you even need me to answer that, you dumbass?” He bucked his hips, eyes squeezed shut. He was going to cum too! 

Steve was playing with the slowing trickle of urine. “That was fucking hot, Buck.” His voice was soft with awe. 

Bucky nodded, hips bucking forward. He was so close! He groaned. “Please Stevie!” 

Steve started moving his hand faster inside his soggy diaper again and in four short strokes, Bucky orgasmed, moaning and breathing heavily. “Sorry,” he said breathlessly. “I just peed all over your hand.”

Steve smiled. “I know. I wanted you to.” 

He moved Bucky onto one knee and pulled his sweats down. 

Bucky grinned gleefully. He played with Steve’s sensitive nipples. 

Steve moaned and started to jerk himself off while still touching Bucky’s wet pull-up. 

Bucky relaxed, watching Steve’s long fingers stroking himself. “That’s hot too!” 

Steve was starting to tremble a little, jerking off erratically till he orgasmed and shot cum onto his bare stomach. He sat back, pulling Bucky fully onto his lap, taking care not to rub against his overly sensitive dick. 

“I think I would most definitely do this again,” Bucky grinned. “It’s cool that you like when I....ya know.”

“Pee?’ Steve asked bluntly. “It’s fuckin hot Buck. You’re fuckin hot.” 

Bucky’s long lashes dropped a little as he blushed at the compliment. “So are you Steve. I could watch you all day. Have you ever considered doing....that ....too?”

Steve smiled slowly. “Would you like stroking me while I pee all over you?”

Bucky blushed deeper. “Maybe.” 

“Then we’ll do that sometime.” He grinned. “Of course, it’ll be without pull-ups.”

“I’ll make a big mess!” Bucky worried immediately. 

“Is that a challenge?” Steve smirked. “That’s the whole point. Making a mess. 

“Fine, dumbass,” Bucky chuckled elbowing Steve. 

“You’re on, old man,” Steve challenged. 

“Not right now. Wanna come shower with me?” Bucky asked a moment later. “I’m wet.”

Steve nodded. “Yeah, and for some reason, it’s way past your bedtime.”

“I wonder why,” Bucky said dryly then winked and took off running before Steve could smack his ass.


End file.
